1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus with a function of outputting a plurality of copies of received information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a facsimile apparatus which outputs a plurality of copies of received information at a receiver station has been proposed. In such a facsimile apparatus, when a mode for outputting a plurality of copies of received information is selected in advance, an apparatus which outputs a plurality of copies of received information, and further outputs respective addresses on the plurality of copies of output information as addressees has also been proposed.
However, in conventional facsimile apparatuses, since only one addressee is recorded on each of a plurality of copies of output received documents, a person who received a copy of a received document can only recognize the addressee recorded on the document, and cannot recognize whether this document is sent to only him or her, or is also sent to other persons. For this reason, the person may consider, depending on the contents of information, that the document should be distributed to other departments. In this case, the person must confirm whether or not the document is distributed to other addressees by some method, resulting in an extreme inconvenience in practice.
Also, conventionally, a facsimile apparatus which can output a plurality of copies of received information by setting the number of copies to be output in advance has been proposed.
In such a facsimile apparatus, when a mode of outputting a plurality of copies of received information is selected, the plurality of copies of received information are output even in a communication on which a communication error occurred.
Even when information is re-sent from an error page, the apparatus also outputs a plurality of copies of received information.
However, received information whose communication has a communication error does not include a complete set of information, i.e., includes incomplete information. When a plurality of copies of incomplete received information are output, this often results in waste of recording sheets.
Since a plurality of copies of information which is re-sent from an error page in the communication on which a communication error occurred are also output, received information in the communication on which a communication error occurred and received information in the re-communication from the error page are mixed, resulting in an inconvenience for a user.